The Life I Led
by Sectumsempra101
Summary: Harry grows up in a Wizarding Family, will his tween self be the same? He encounters a mourning Draco, and finds the truth of his past
1. Home

**A/N: In this story Harry is attacked a month after he is born**

Baby Harry potter managed to escape the clutches of the Dark Lord the night Lilly and James potter died. At the moment Harry is safe at Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew was caught and sent to Azkaban for betraying the Potters by Mad Eye Moody.

At Hogwarts:

"What shall we do with young Harry?" Lupin asked glancing at the innocent child asleep in his cradle.

"Well, I thought about him going to live with his aunt-"

"No way, I'm not letting my Godson to be bought up by Muggles!" Sirius interrupted

"Please don't interrupt me Sirius" Dumbledore said. "As I was saying, his muggle aunt was my first option. But I don't want young Harry to be bought up by neglect and hate due to the fact that he is a Wizard. She also has her own son to provide for"

"I will look after and raise Harry Dumbledore, he is of course my Godson and it is my responsibility to see that he has a good life" Sirius said.

"That of course was my second option, but Harry here is a young infant and will need exceptional supervision which I am afraid you Sirius cannot provide. You have a tendency to act reckless sometimes." Dumbledore stated, while Sirius frowned.

"Then where will Harry go?" Minerva piped up.

"I was thinking about Severus raising the child, only if he is willing to" Dumbledore responded his eyes twinkling, and with that Snape's eye widened at the thought of raising a child.

"I- I couldn't Dumbledore, not a child this young"

"Why not my boy? Harry deserves a guardian that can look after his well"

"And you think that I can do that? I am not as you can see Dumbledore the most fatherly figure"

"I reckon you will do Severus. And Voldemort is sure to rise again." Snape and everybody else in the room flinched at the sound of 'you know who's' name. "Maybe in five, ten or even fifty years, but he will rise again. And when that happens Harry will need you to protect his. To be there for his."

"You are asking a lot from me Dumbledore, this is James's son we are talking about"

"You maybe mistaken there my lad, but Harry is also Lily's child Severus, look after Harry for her. Promise her to love him like your own" Dumbledore said sincerely. Snape nodded in acceptance though confused about the start of the old man's speech.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this! I am his Godfather!" Sirius said angrily.

"Severus will require your assistance Sirius with raising Harry"

"Wait what! I am not working with him" Snape said pointing fingers.

"Both of you get along for Harry's sake. You don't have to live together or anything, but when Severus is busy you can assist him by looking after Harry for a couple of hours. That way you can actively be involved in Harry's life and he will know his Godfather"

"Fine" Sirius agreed folding his arm angrily.

"Dumbledore you do realise that I can no longer help the order in the way that I use to. If word get around, and I am sure they will sooner or later, then its not possible" Severus said.

"Yes, I will have to look into that, see if I can find a reverse spell"

"And if you can't, what happens then?"

"Do not fear Severus, every spell as a counter spell."

"But how about those Death Eaters that have not been sent to Azkaban, they will surely try to take revenge on Harry"

"Don't worry about that Severus, I have put the Fillius charm and extra protection spells on your Manor. I am secret keeper and I am sure you are wondering about your teaching position" Snape nodded. "You will have three years off to raise Harry until he is able to go to Muggle school, where then you will return as Hogwarts potion master. Until then Horace will fill in. Now to talk about Harry's volt in Gringot, his parents have left him a considerable amount of Gold, this will all be transferred to your bank, so that you can buy his the essentials. And the ministry are giving you one thousand gallium weekly for adopting Harry. This will continue until he is of age Not that you need the money Severus, you're wealthy enough"

"I'm adopting harry?" Severus asked.

"Well I thought so as you agreed, but if you do not want to I understand"

"No I want to"

"I will owl you will the adoption forms soon" Severus nodded.

"I think that shall be all" Dumbledore ended. "It will be safer if you floo back to your manor" Snape nodded and carefully picked up the sleeping Harry who stirred a bit. Snape turned to look back to Lupin, Sirius and Minerva who were standing in the side of the room silently. He glanced them a look of goodbye as he threw some powder in the fire place.

"And Snape, one more thing, promise to love Harry" Dumbledore finally said.

"I will" He replied quietly as he stepped into the green light.


	2. Godfather

****One Month Later:****

Severus Snape was awakened by the 'peck peck' of an Owl. It seemed like this bird was delivering a crucial message. Severus got up and stretched his legs out, trying to be careful so he didn't wake the sleeping baby lying in the cot beside his bed. Snape opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was from the Malfoy family.

 _ _Dear Severus,__

 _ _It is an honour to bring you this amazing news. I have had a son, I named him Draco. I apologies for the lateness of this news as it has been three months since. We have been extremely busy, but I would have loved it if you could join us today at 11:00AM for Draco's party. I want to make you Draco's God father, if you will accept. Hopefully awaiting your arrival.__

 _ _\- Narcissa Malfoy.__

Snape gasped, kind of shocked. It was like out of nowhere he was landed with the responsibility of caring for Harry Potter, but now another child. Snape only hoped that a time will never come where he would have to look after this other child. He was barely managing to look after Harry. But he was also shocked that his brother or rather half- brother Lucius has had a son, and he was never told.

"Dilly" Snape whispered. His house elf immediately apparated.

"What is it that master requires?" The elf said with a bow.

"Please make me some breakfast, I'm in a bit of a hurry"

"Of course" The elf replied.

After getting changed out of his night wear Snape wore his best gown. He had breakfast and heard Harry stirring. He apparated to find the baby awake staring at his hand. Snape grabbed a nappy and cleaned Harry up. He fed him formula milk from a bottle and changed him into fresh clothes.

"Dilly" Snape called out.

"What is it that master would like?"

"Pack a bag full of Harry's stuff. The usual: clothes, nappy wipes and milk." The elf bowed and disapparated. Severus climbed down the stairs knowing full well that it is not safe to apparate holding an infant. When Snape got to the front door, he said

"Dilly, I would like you to assist me"

"Where to sir?"

"We are going to Black's Manor, I would like you to keep an eye on Harry at all times, who knows what Black would do, he is so careless" Snape muttered.

"Yes of course sir" Dilly replied

Snape walked to Sirius's house as it was only 6 minutes away. He rang the door bell. And Sirius answered it fully dressed.

"Hello Snape"

"I would like you to look after Harry for a couple of hours while I am away. I will pick him up around three.

"Sure" Sirius relied, happy that he could spend the day with his Godson.

"The elf is to stay as well"

"Do you think I am an irresponsible Godfather" Sirius said angrily.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Snape sneered.

"You know it should be me that looks after Harry not you!" Sirius said angrily

"Don't have time to chat, everything Harry needs for the day is in the bag" Snape handed Sirius Harry but only after hugging him.

 ** **At Malfoy Manor****

Snape arrived by apparition fixing his cloke before ringing the door bell.

"Ah Severus, its so nice to see you" Narcissa said as she gave Snape a hug which he lightly gave back. As Snape walked into the Malfoys Manor he had to admire how full the house actually looked how that it had people in it.

"Severus meet your nephew Draco" Narcissa said taking the baby from her husbands arm and handing it to Snape. Snape immediately knew how to carry a new born baby and it certainly didn't feel strange to him.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to know how to carry a baby little bro! Draco's father said impressed.

"It must be my talent" Snape mumbled not wanting to give away the fact that he looks after Harry Potter, Nearly everyone in this room were ex Death Eaters. And though he cared for his brother he wasn't sure if he was loyal to the Dark Lord.

"This is exactly why I chose you, Severus to be Draco's Godfather, I knew you'd be perfect for it" Narcissa smiled with happiness.

 ** **Meanwhile at Black's Manor****

Harry was in a deep slumber

"I thought you'd me more wide awake considering your Jame's son" Sirius said shaking his head. He placed the baby on the bed and Dilly the house sat next to him. The doorbell rang and Black turned his head towards Harry to see if he had woken up. But to his surprise, this baby slept like a log. He opened the door and was surprise to see Minerva standing there.

"Well, arn't you going to invite me in?" She grumbled.

"Yes of course" Sirius said shaking from his surprise.

"What brings you here professor?"

"You do not need to call me professor any more Sirius, you are no longer my student. I do not have any plans this afternoon, and Dumbledore said Harry was here."

"Yes Harry is here, don't know how Dumbledore knew, I only found out about this arrangement this morning"

"Speaking of which, where is Severus?"

"No idea, he never said, just told me he had to be somewhere"

"I really do feel sorry for him sometimes, he has so much work to do, and now with raising a child" Sirius snorted when she said that. "Well, what were you planning to do?"

"I was going to clean out the attic, there are many old things in there"

"I'll help you, while I wait for Severus to arrive" They both headed upstairs to the attic to get start on the cleaning.

 ** **At Malfoy Manor****

"No I'm full Narcissa, I better be heading home. Thank you for the meal, it was lovely" Snape said getting up.

"No problem, remember to pop back any time" She said as she walked him to the door.

"I will" Snape said, though inside he knew it was a lie, he had his own kid to look after now. Snape disapperated from Malfoy Manor to Black's. Snape rang the door bell and Minerva opened it.

"Hello Minerva, what brings you here?"

"I have a day off, thought I might pop in. Albus gave me the adoption form to give to you" She said taking the piece of paper out of her robes and handing it to him.

"About time, I've been waiting all month"

"About that, how have you and Harry been settling in?"

"To tell you the truth Minerva, its amazing. I never thought that something like this would happen to me. Harry is starting to grow on me." Snape admitted. Minerva gave an honest smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Sirius interrupted.

"Just Harry"Minerva answered.

"Speaking of Harry, he's been asleep all day" Sirius complained.

"Well of course, he is a baby, what did you expect Black" Severus said rolling his eyes amused. "Anyway we should be going" He climbed the stairs and found Dilly sitting next to Harry. "Come on we are leaving" He said to the house elf.


	3. Da Da

****Six Months Later****

"Come on Harry! Come get this teddy" Snape said holding a stuffed bear a meter away from the baby, trying to encaurage him to walk.

"Dilly, get the door" Snape called out to his houself as the doorbell rang. Dumbledore and Lupin stepped in.

"Hello Severus" Dumbledore greeted, seeing Severus holding the stuffed bear.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Snape said sitting on a chair, passing the teddy to Harry.

"Just popping by, to see how you two are getting on"

"We are doing great actrully" Sanpe noticed from the corner of his eyes the smile that Lupin held. "What are you doing here Wolf?"

"I just wanted to see Harry" Remus replied with a smile, shrugging his sholders. "Have you thought about taking Harry to visit his aunt?"

"No absolutely not" Snape growled. "He is not going to visit her house, I do ot want my son to be associated with poeple like her. She hated Lily"

"Fair enough" Lupin said.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, that would be nice" Snape called Dillt the house elf to make three cups of tea.

"Da Da" Harry called out clenching his fist open and closed at Snapes direction. Severus's eyes glistened with tears as he heard his son say his first word.


	4. Runaway

**10 years later**

"Harry, get up!" Snape said pulling the duvet off.

"But I'm tired, leave me alone" Harry grumbled pulling the duvet back and turning to his side away from his father.

"You're going to be late" Snape said annoyed. This happens every morning.

"Fine!" Harry yawned getting out of bed. He walked downstairs as Snape stayed up to make Harry's bed with a flick of his wand. As Snape climbed down the stairs he could hear Harry telling the house elf to make him breakfast.

"why don't you make your own cereal?" Snape asked.

"What's the point on having a house elf, if your not going to use it." Harry said placing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"You need to learn to do things yourself or you'll never learn" Snape lectured.

"I'm only ten" Harry answered.

"When I was younger I never had a house elf" Snape responded as Harry went to put his bowl in the sink. Then ran upstairs. Snape had yet again failed to teach his son the importance of doing things himself.

"Dad! I can't find my sock" Harry shouted form his bedroom.

"Its in your wardrobe" Snape shouted back sighing.

After Harry was done getting into his uniform for school Snape walked him to school.

"Be good and be polite" Snape lectured.

"Ok" Harry answered, hugging his Dad before leaving. After watching his son enter the school building, Snape apparated back home to use the floo to get to Hogwarts. Snape still had to finish marking the second year homework on healing potions. He was thankful to Dumbledore for making sure he didn't have any classes so early in the morning. The day had gone smoothly until after two. Snape was teaching his immature second year class. Unfortunately, a young Gryffindor by the name of Fred thought it was funny to hex his cauldron so that it could burp out his potion. This pretty much destroyed the walls of the potion class leaving Snape furious. He had given Fred a whole week worth of detention until all of the potion was scrubbed off the walls by hand. To add to Snape's annoyance when he went to pick Harry up from school, the Head Teacher approached his holding onto his son's shoulders.

"Mr Snape, Harry has sabotaged the schools reputation by deliberately throwing paint balloons at our school inspector that had come today."

"I see"

"I have excluded him for a day in the hopes that he learns that its not acceptable to throw paint balloons at people."

"I'll see to that" Snape said shaking his head at Harry. Harry and Snape walked home in utter silence. It was when they got home war broke out.

"What made you throw those Balloons?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged.

"Because of your careless actions, this will go on your school record" Harry hung his head.

"I don't know what to do any more" Snape said, placing his hand on his forehead. "I try to teach you the right ways to act, but it seems like you enjoy rule breaking" Harry shook his head. "I'm almost embarrassed to call you my son!" Snape held his breath shock for what he said. Harry gasped, lifting his head. His eyes holding back the tears that were building up.

"No- Harry, I didn't mean it!" But Harry didn't listen, he ran upstairs. Severus didn't bother to chase after his child, knowing full well that he needed to cool off. Instead he began to make Harry's favourite after school snack. Mac n cheese. As Snape carried the meal upstairs to Harry's room, he found the room empty. Panic echoed through Snape's body, instantly thing of different situations and places where Harry would be.

"Dily"

"Yes Master" The elf said, when she apparated.

"Have you see Harry"

"No Master" It was clear as ice that Harry had run away. He wasn't in the house. Snape could only think of one place that Harry could be. Black's Manor. Harry of course would run to his God father for comfort. Within a blink of an eyes Snape apparated to the front of the house. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Is Harry with you?" Snape asked as soon a s Sirius opened the door.

"Do you mean to tell me that you don't know where he is?" Sirius replied angrily

"Answer my question Black" Snape said threateningly pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius growled before replying "He's inside and I'm not letting you near him"

"He's my son!" Snape shouted

"You don't want him" Sirius snapped back in the same tone.

"I didn't mean it, let me talk to him"

"Why should I?"

"Look, I was having an off day"

"Doesn't give you any rights to hurt a child, I knew Harry shouldn't have been entrusted in your care -"

"Dad" Harry shouted running down the stairs. "I'm sorry for pulling that prank, I know it was stupid. Somebody could have gotten hurt." Severus knelled down to the same hight as his son. "And I'm sorry for saying that I didn't want you as a son. It was out of anger Harry. I didn't mean it, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, did you know that that?"

"No" Harry replied but his voice was muffled as he was enclosed in a hug with his father.

"I love you kiddo" Snape said smiling down at Harry.

"I love you too dad"

"Now to get to the serious part" Snape said pulling Harry away. "Who gave you that paint balloon" At this question Harry's eyes widened. Then his gaze shifted at the floor, as if it was talking.

"Tell me Harry"

"Uncle Sirius" Harry half whispered faintly. Snape immediately stood up and his head swirled to where Black was standing. "You hypocrite! You accuse me of not being able to look after my son, when you are clearly encouraging Harry to get into mischief which will surely result in him getting hurt!"

"Snape calm down, it was just a prank, kids always pull pranks" Sirius said smoothly.

"We will speak no further Black. Harry come along" Severus said as he walked away.


	5. Poison

"Rise and shine Harry" Snape said as he pulled the curtains apart allowing light to devour the room.

"I don't want to get up, anyway I don't have to go to school, remember" Harry muttered.

"That does not excuse you from waking up early, anyway today I was planning on going to the beach. It's a lovely sunny day.

"The beach" Harry said as his head popped out of the duvet.

"Yes, now we don't want to be late. I booked a train ticket at 10:00am, so we have 40 minutes to get dressed and be there." And with that Harry jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen to order the house elf to make him breakfast. Snape rolled his eyes, as he made Harry's bed.

 ** **At the station:****

"Dad, I need to pee!"

"Well you should have gone before, you've got to wait now" Snape replied, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"But I can't"

"Fine" Snape said leading him to a cubicle.

"You better hurry up"

 ** **At the beach:****

"Dad, can I go into the water?" Snape gave a nod.

"Can you come with me?"

"Certainly not"

"Please dad, what if I drown?" Harry said knowing that's all it took to make his father reconsider. Harry gave his father an innocent smile.

"Fine" Snape replied, rolling his eyes. The two father and son spent hours splashing each other, laughing and having a sand castle competition. Or course Severus won.

"I'm so hungry" Harry complained.

"Lucky for you, I bought us a picnic" Snape said lifting a picnic basket which had obviously been shrunken to fit his pocket. While having a bite of sandwich Harry saw something odd moving around. Before Severus knew it, Harry let out a scream. "Dad help! There's a crab, its going to bite me" He hid behind Snape who let out a laugh.

"Its not going to hurt you son"

"Then what are those for?" Harry said pointing at the crab's claw. Before his father could answer Snape spotted Albus's patronus. A wave of fear rushed through his before saying "Harry I'm sorry son we have to leave"

"Why?" Harry said crestfallen

"I'm needed at Hogwart" Harry nodded understandingly, he knew his father was always really busy.

"Dilly" Snape called out. A house elf immediately appeared.

"Take Harry to Black's Manor and stay with him"

"But why can't I come with you?" Harry interrupted.

"Because Dilly would be better at apparating you to your Godfather's house as she is an elf, and I need to be at Hogwarts and can't take you with me" Before Harry could say another word, he felt someone touch his hand, then felt a tug and finally found himself standing outside his Godfather's manor. Dilly rang the doorbell.

"Harry what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Dad had to go back to work so Dilly bought me here" Sirius nodded understandingly.

 ** **At Hogwart:****

"What is it you require Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

"I have some rather upsetting news concerning your Godson"

"Draco Malfoy?" Snape asked questioningly.

"Last time I checked he was your only one"

"Stop fooling around Albus what has happened to Draco?" Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing "Both Draco's parents have been poisoned , I do not know hoe both seemed to be taken ill shortly after breakfast and their house elf Dobby has reported them to St Mungalo."

"What about Draco" Snape grew concerned for his Godson.

"Draco is at St Mungalo's with his parents. He will be seeing them for the last time"

"Why is that Albus?"

"The poison had done what it intended to do. Their vital organs are slowly shutting down. I am getting hourly reports on the Malfoys but at the moment it looks like they only have a couple of hours left. Severus before you leave I have finally found a spell that can remove the dark mark on your am, but we shall talk about this later" The shocked Snape apparated the St Mungalo.

"Do you know where Mr and Mrs Malfoy are?" Snape asked a healer.

"Yes, should I lead you the way?" On the way to the hospital ward all Snape could think about was the fact that he let his son down in between his worry for his Godson.

"Uncle Sev" a high pitch cry interrupted Snape's thoughts. He looked down to see his nephew hugging his knee. The healer turns to leave giving Snape a sympathetic smile.

"Good Severus, I'm glad you're here" Narcissa Malfoy whispered. She motioned for his to come close, which he did. "Severus I know and accept that Lucius and I are not going to live for much longer, which is why I want you to look after our son. Please Severus. Draco trusts you, you're like a second father to him. Promise that you'll look after my son" She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I promise" Snape said with a quietly.

"Draco" Lucius motioned to his son. "I want you to be brave for us. Your mother and I are not going anywhere. We are here in your heart" Lucius touched his son's chest. "We'll be looking down at you. Remember you are never alone and you're a Malfoy and you'll always be my son no matter where you come from" And with that Narcissa gasped, almost chocking for breath.

"Mum!" There was nothing left, she was gone. Lucius turned his head slightly, knowing that his time was coming. "Severus, don't let him make the same mistake that I made" Snape nodded, knowing fully well what his brother meant. No sound could be heard and he left too. Severus went to comfort his nephew. Too young to have seen this.

"I- I have nobody"

"That's not true Draco, you've got me. That may not feel like much now but we will get through this. Severus and Draco went back to Prince's Manor. It was about 4PM.

"Dilly" The elf apparated from Black's Manor.

"Yes Master"

"Please escort Draco to a free bedroom and do whatever it take to comfort him" The house elf led Draco upstairs. Severus went to his office to write a letter.

 _ _Sirius Black,__

 _ _Bring my son home__

 _ _\- Severus Snape__

He then went to find his owl Perc, who delivered the letter. Severus then went back upstairs to look for Draco, and found his lying in bed, face down.

"Draco" He said softly. His nephew lifted his head up. His eyes were puffy and red. "How do you feel?" Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Do you feel tired?" Another shrug was a response. Understanding to the fact that Draco wanted to be alone Snape said "I'll leave you to rest" Standing up and closing the door behind him. It was then he heard the voice of his ten year old son.

"I was so going to win"

"No you weren't!" And with that Snape made his way downstairs.

"What are you lot talking about?"

"Just the fact that I was going to win Dad"

"Win what?"

"Wizard chess" Snape nodded understandingly. Harry never really had anybody to play games with. Snape was always busy with work.

"I'll see you later Harry" Sirius said before leaving.


	6. Dark Mark

"Rise and shine" Snape said opening the curtains letting the sunshine in.

"Go away! I'm grounded remember"

"That's no reason to not get out of bed in a perfectly good morning."

"What's the point? It's not like I can leave the house all weekend" Harry said, pulling the duvet over his head almost suffocating himself, making his voice muffled.

"There is always a point" Snape sighed. "Today we shall be cleaning and decorating" He pulled the duvet off Harry's head.

"Isn't that what house elves are for?" Harry questioned sitting up.

"You need to take some responsibility" Snape said exasperated. "Get up and get dress son, I expect you downstairs in 20 minutes, oh yes before I forget, wear something old" Snape said before leaving the room. As soon as Harry came downstairs Snape said "I thought I said wear something old"

"It was the oldest thing I could find" Harry said shrugging. He was wearing some plain black jeans with a red T- shirt that said 'rockstar', however they looked hardly worn. Snape raised an eyebrow, but Harry ignored him and carried on eating his breakfast. However a thought interrupted him. "How comes Draco does not have to wake up and clean?"

"Because he is not grounded and remember what I told you about being understanding?" Harry nodded as a response and finished his breakfast. Snape then led them into an empty room, leaving Dilly to clean up the dishes. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are going to clean it out and decorate it. This will be Draco's new bedroom"

"But its right next to my room" Harry complained and Snape smirked.

"Exactly, this way it would be easier to wake both of you in the mornings. You see, Draco like you is- well how do I say this in a nice way?" Harry frowned. "Not exactly a morning person, though he is not as bad as you, so It will be a mission to wake both of you up" Snape continued. Harry nodded understanding the message behind it.

He looked around and realised that Draco's new room was very similar to his own. It was big and had lots of space just like his. "Lets start dusting the room out" Snape said handing Harry a mask and duster. 20 minutes later all the dust was cleaned, though they had to open the windows to let some air in and dust out. "Now we shall do some painting, I thought white would be nice that way Draco could decorate his room anyway he likes" Harry grabbed a bucket a paint and started painting. However he soon realised that Snape was not using his hands to paint, instead his father was using magic. "Hey! That's not fair" Harry frowned.

"Indeed, but you are still under age so you can't unfortunately use magic, so you'll have to do it by hand" Snape said smiling. 40 minuted later they were done. "Now to add some furnitures" Out of nowhere Snape apparated: a bed, wardrobe, desk and a small bookshelf. "How does the room look now?"

"It looks great" Harry said smiling.

"Wow, look at the time its almost lunch time"

"Dad, how about Draco, he hasn't had lunch breakfast yet"

"Don't you worry about him son, Dilly is looking after him and giving him everything he needs" Harry nodded unsure of what to say. For lunch Snape prepared a tuna casserole. While eating Snape asked "Harry have you finished the work that your teacher gave you" Harry shook his head. "Well you better do it. Just because you were excluded from school for a day does not give you the excuse to not do it." Harry nodded. After eating he went off to do his homework, while Snape went off to care for Draco. He went into his room and found his nephew eating his lunch. "How are you feeling Draco?" Snape asked softly.

"Better" Draco replied quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco in response shook his head. "It's not healthy to keep all your emotions and feelings trapped in Draco".

"I know its just that… that I'll never see them again" Draco said in barely a whisper.

"Remember what your father said, you are never alone, they are watching over you. They wouldn't want you to be upset over them. They'd want you to be happy living your life." Draco looked up at his uncle.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course Draco, I'd never lie to you" Severus said honestly.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'd feel like getting up, but I just want to be alone today" Snape nodded understandingly, getting up, taking the empty plate with him. Draco layed back in bed while Severus shut the door closed quietly, deciding to check up of his son. "Harry!" Snape said sternly ass soon as he stood in front on his son's room, looking in, as the doors were open. Harry jumped in surprise.

"Yes" Harry responded nervously.

"What arn't you doing your homework?"

"I- erm- eh"

"Yes"

"I got bored" Snape rolled his eyes. Expected.

"Homework is not boring"

"It is when you have to write an essay on some dead guy" Snape raised his eyebrows. "Who?" He asked.

"William Duke of Normandy"

"Ah- yes I remember learning about him, he invaded England in1066, battle of Hastings if my memory serves me correctly" Harry rolled his eyes at his father's knowledge. " Well you better finish that or your teacher will definitely not be happy." Snape said heading out the door, leaving a chuckle once he heard his son huff in annoyance. Snape then headed downstairs, dropping off the dishes in the kitchen for Dilly to clean up. He went to the living room and settled on a cosy couch to read a book, it hadn't even been 5 minutes until he was distributed. Something jumped out from the fireplace, Snape jumped up in surprise. Instinct told him to retrieve his wand, though he did not. A wave of relief washed through him, when he realised that it was Dumbledore. "What do I owe the pleasure Albus?" Snape asked.

"I do have an urgent business regarding you Severus , but how is Draco settling in?"

"As well as can be expected"

"Good, good I wanted to inform you about the change that has take place in the Malfoy's vault in Gringotts." Snape nodded to let Albus continue. "As Draco is the last Malfoy and is named Lucius's heir , the house, wealth and everything else goes to him" Snape nodded understandingly. "However as Draco is not of age yet, all the money in his vault has been transferred to yours".

"But why?" Severus asked confused.

"You are now his legal guardian Severus, so that pretty much makes you one of the wealthiest wizard in the Wizarding world"

"How so?" Severus asked surprised. He knew that he did have quite a lot of money, even more so than the house of Black, but for Dumbledore to even consider in to be one of the wealthiest Wizards, now that was insane.

"Well Severus, you now have the 3 most oldest and most purest blood families treasure secured in your vault. The potter, the Malfoys and the Prince. But that is beside the point, I wanted to inform you of the new arrangements."

"Is that all Albus?"

"Of course not my boy" Dumbledore said in a light tone. "Do you recall when I said that I found a cure for the dark mark"

"Yes of course" Severus said surprised. He almost forgot all about it due to everything that has happened the last couple of days.

"Well, it has taken me a good couple of years to figure this out. I don't know why I hadn't thought about it before. "Dumbledore said thinking to himself. "Anyway this branch of magic is called pure magic. It is the most oldest form of magic ever encountered by the Wizarding kind. However this kind of magic has a very far lasting effect and extreme effect. Not many wizards know about this. I'm not surprise actually that Tom Riddles also knew about this kind of magic." Severus shivered at the thought of the Dark Lord.

"Well give out your arm my dear boy" Dumbledore said. Snape gave out his left arm in which the dark mark was printed on.

"Morsmorbo" Dumbledore said as a spark of blue magic shot out from the end of his wand. Severus clutched his arm at the pain of the removal. But as soon as the spell ended the pain vanished as fast as it had arrived.

"Severus, can I ask you not to spread this news of ours" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course headmaster, but may I ask why so?" Severus asked curiously.

"I fear that many will change sides just because a they hate to bear this mark which has ruled their lives. If they come to our side, the light side, who knows if they are loyal or not" Dumbledore explained. Snape nodded understandingly, pleased that he no longer had the hide is arm in the fear of people knowing the mark that he beared, but also because he did not have to feel the burning pain of the Dark Lord's summoning when he came back to power. Which Severus knew would happen at some point. "Well my boy, I better be off" Within a blink of an eye Albus Dumbledore was out and into the fireplace."Rise and shine" Snape said opening the curtains letting the sunshine in.

"Go away! I'm grounded remember"

"That's no reason to not get out of bed in a perfectly good morning."

"What's the point? It's not like I can leave the house all weekend" Harry said, pulling the duvet over his head almost suffocating himself, making his voice muffled.

"There is always a point" Snape sighed. "Today we shall be cleaning and decorating" Snape said pulling the duvet off Harry's head. "Isn't that what house elves are for?" Harry questioned sitting up.

"You need to take some responsibility" Snape said exasperated. "Get up and get dress son, I expect you downstairs in 20 minutes, oh yes before I forget, where something old" Snape said before leaving the room. As soon as Harry came downstairs Snape said "I thought I said wear something old"

"It was the oldest thing I could find" Harry said shrugging. He was wearing some plain black jeans with a red T- shirt that said 'rockstar', however they looked hardly worn. Snape raised an eyebrow, but Harry ignored him and carried on eating his breakfast. However a thought interrupted him. "How comes Draco does not have to wake up and clean?"

"Because he is not grounded and remember what I told you about being understanding?" Harry nodded as a response and finished his breakfast. Snape then led them into an empty room, leaving Dilly to clean up the dishes. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are going to clean it out and decorate it. This will be Draco's new bedroom"

"But its right next to my room" Harry complained and Snape smirked.

"Exactly, this way it would be easier to wake both of you in the mornings. You see, Draco like you is- well how do I say this in a nice way?" Harry frowned. "Not exactly a morning person, though he is not as bad as you, so It will be a mission to wake both of you up" Snape continued. Harry nodded understanding the message behind it.

He looked around and realised that Draco's new room was very similar to his own. It was big and had lots of space just like his. "Lets start dusting the room out" Snape said handing Harry a mask and duster. 20 minutes later all the dust was cleaned, though they had to open the windows to let some air in and dust out. "Now we shall do some painting, I thought white would be nice that way Draco could decorate his room anyway he likes" Harry grabbed a bucket a paint and started painting. However he soon realised that Snape was not using his hands to paint, instead his father was using magic. "Hey! That's not fair" Harry frowned.

"Indeed, but you are still under age so you can't unfortunately use magic, so you'll have to do it by hand" Snape said smiling. 40 minuted later they were done. "Now to add some furnitures" Out of nowhere Snape apparated: a bed, wardrobe, desk and a small bookshelf. "How does the room look now?"

"It looks great" Harry said smiling.

"Wow, look at the time its almost lunch time"

"Dad, how about Draco, he hasn't had lunch breakfast yet"

"Don't you worry about him son, Dilly is looking after him and giving him everything he needs" Harry nodded unsure of what to say. For lunch Snape prepared a tuna casserole. While eating Snape asked "Harry have you finished the work that your teacher gave you" Harry shook his head. "Well you better do it. Just because you were excluded from school for a day does not give you the excuse to not do it." Harry nodded. After eating he went off to do his homework, while Snape went off to care for Draco. He went into his room and found his nephew eating his lunch. "How are you feeling Draco?" Snape asked softly.

"Better" Draco replied quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco in response shook his head. "It's not healthy to keep all your emotions and feelings trapped in Draco".

"I know its just that… that I'll never see them again" Draco said in barely a whisper.

"Remember what your father said, you are never alone, they are watching over you. They wouldn't want you to be upset over them. They'd want you to be happy living your life." Draco looked up at his uncle.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course Draco, I'd never lie to you" Severus said honestly.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'd feel like getting up, but I just want to be alone today" Snape nodded understandingly, getting up, taking the empty plate with him. Draco layed back in bed while Severus shut the door closed quietly, deciding to check up of his son. "Harry!" Snape said sternly ass soon as he stood in front on his son's room, looking in, as the doors were open. Harry jumped in surprise.

"Yes" Harry responded nervously.

"What arn't you doing your homework?"

"I- erm- eh"

"Yes"

"I got bored" Snape rolled his eyes. Expected.

"Homework is not boring"

"It is when you have to write an essay on some dead guy" Snape raised his eyebrows. "Who?" He asked.

"William Duke of Normandy"

"Ah- yes I remember learning about him, he invaded England in1066, battle of Hastings if my memory serves me correctly" Harry rolled his eyes at his father's knowledge. " Well you better finish that or your teacher will definitely not be happy." Snape said heading out the door, leaving a chuckle once he heard his son huff in annoyance. Snape then headed downstairs, dropping off the dishes in the kitchen for Dilly to clean up. He went to the living room and settled on a cosy couch to read a book, it hadn't even been 5 minutes until he was distributed. Something jumped out from the fireplace, Snape jumped up in surprise. Instinct told him to retrieve his wand, though he did not. A wave of relief washed through him, when he realised that it was Dumbledore. "What do I owe the pleasure Albus?" Snape asked.

"I do have an urgent business regarding you Severus , but how is Draco settling in?"

"As well as can be expected"

"Good, good I wanted to inform you about the change that has take place in the Malfoy's vault in Gringotts." Snape nodded to let Albus continue. "As Draco is the last Malfoy and is named Lucius's heir , the house, wealth and everything else goes to him" Snape nodded understandingly. "However as Draco is not of age yet, all the money in his vault has been transferred to yours".

"But why?" Severus asked confused.

"You are now his legal guardian Severus, so that pretty much makes you one of the wealthiest wizard in the Wizarding world"

"How so?" Severus asked surprised. He knew that he did have quite a lot of money, even more so than the house of Black, but for Dumbledore to even consider in to be one of the wealthiest Wizards, now that was insane.

"Well Severus, you now have the 3 most oldest and most purest blood families treasure secured in your vault. The potter, the Malfoys and the Prince. But that is beside the point, I wanted to inform you of the new arrangements."

"Is that all Albus?"

"Of course not my boy" Dumbledore said in a light tone. "Do you recall when I said that I found a cure for the dark mark"

"Yes of course" Severus said surprised. He almost forgot all about it due to everything that has happened the last couple of days.

"Well, it has taken me a good couple of years to figure this out. I don't know why I hadn't thought about it before. "Dumbledore said thinking to himself. "Anyway this branch of magic is called pure magic. It is the most oldest form of magic ever encountered by the Wizarding kind. However this kind of magic has a very far lasting effect and extreme effect. Not many wizards know about this. I'm not surprise actually that Tom Riddles also knew about this kind of magic." Severus shivered at the thought of the Dark Lord.

"Well give out your arm my dear boy" Dumbledore said. Snape gave out his left arm in which the dark mark was printed on.

"Morsmorbo" Dumbledore said as a spark of blue magic shot out from the end of his wand. Severus clutched his arm at the pain of the removal. But as soon as the spell ended the pain vanished as fast as it had arrived.

"Severus, can I ask you not to spread this news of ours" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course headmaster, but may I ask why so?" Severus asked curiously.

"I fear that many will change sides just because a they hate to bear this mark which has ruled their lives. If they come to our side, the light side, who knows if they are loyal or not" Dumbledore explained. Snape nodded understandingly, pleased that he no longer had the hide is arm in the fear of people knowing the mark that he bared, but also because he did not have to feel the burning pain of the Dark Lord's summoning when he came back to power. Which Severus knew would happen at some point. "Well my boy, I better be off" Within a blink of an eye Albus Dumbledore was out and into the fireplace.


	7. Shopping

Harry woke up the next day surprised that his father had not woken him up. He looked at the clock hung on the wall which read 10:30am, he then slowly got out of bed and popped into the shower. He got dressed and headed downstairs only to find a blond random stranger sitting near his dad eating his favourite cereal. "Ah- Good Harry you're up" His father said folding up a news paper which he had been reading, which also oddly resembled the daily prophet. "I would like you to meet my nephew and Godson Draco Malfoy, he will be staying with us" Realisation hit the dark haired 10 year old as he remembered his father telling him that a kid his age was living here as well. "Draco, this is my son Harry Potter"

"Your son?" Draco asked confused, scrunching his nose. It was clear as ice that Draco didn't even have a clue that his uncle had a son. Perhaps this was because it was safer for Harry if no Death Eaters knew where he stayed even thought there was ward keeping them out. Obviously Snape knew that people would eventually find out once Harry starts to go to Hogwarts. "Yes" Snape replied sipping his tea. Harry couldn't help but glare at Draco. There was something he didn't like about the blond boy. And in return Draco glared back. "Enough introductions, you will of course have plenty of time to get to know each other" When Snape said this Harry folded his arm and Draco moved his head almost signalling the fact that getting to know each other was the worse thing in the world. "We will be going shopping today, Draco needs some new clothes"

"What's that got to do with me?" Harry complained.

"You young man are coming with us, I cannot leave you at home alone for obvious reasons" Snape said sternly, while Harry just huffed. Draco, Severus and Harry left the manor, leaving Dilly to tidy it up. They first went into Muggle London to buy some normal clothes for Draco. However Harry ended up buying a couple of new outfits for himself. "Dad! I want this" Harry said pulling his dad towards the toy section. He pointed at a toy dinosaur that could walk and talk. Snape looked at it and rolled his eyes. Or course he was going to end up buying a bunch of unnecessary things for Harry that he never ends up using. "Arn't you a bit too old for toys now?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow. Trying to remember the last time Harry actually played with his toys. "I'm only ten! Please Dad, pretty please. I really want this" Harry said giving his father his best innocent eyes."Fine as long as it keeps you busy" Snape sighed.

"Yesss!" Harry yelled running to grab the dinosaur. After they were done shopping they went to each lunch at a Muggle restaurant. Snape sat next to Draco while Harry sat opposite them. The whole time Draco and Harry were glaring at each other not saying a single word unless they were spoken to. Snape noticed but decided not to comment as he didn't want to ruin the day. After lunch they used the floo to the three broomstick to get home. "Harry, Draco why don't you go upstairs and put your things away." Both boys went upstairs carrying heavy bags. Meanwhile Severus sat down on an arm chair to carry on reading the daily prophet. When a thought hit him. He went upstairs to Draco's room to talk to him. He found Draco folding his clothes into his wardrobe. "Draco" Snape said softly. Draco lifted his head up startled, having not heard his uncle coming up the stairs. "Did you know your parents left you as the owner to the Malfoy Manor?" Draco nodded. "Well, with the house comes the house elf. I'm not sure but if I am correct then the house elf is also yours"

"You mean Dobby?" Draco asked curiously./span/p

"Yes, try calling his name, see if he apparates to you" Draco nodded.

""D- Dobby" An elf apparated wearing a ugly, dirty pillowcase.

"Master Draco sir called Dobby" The elf said./span/p

"What would you want to do with Dobby Draco?" Severus asked. Draco shrugged in response. "Perhaps you can tell him to work here" Draco nodded in agreement.

"Dobby I would like you to work here and you will also listen to Uncle Sev" He added just to show that he appreciated his uncle and Godfather looking after him. Severus smiled "Now that is settled, I'm going to ask Dilly to show you around" At the sound of her name, the house elf Dilly apparated.

"Yes Master"

"Show Dobby around the manor, he will be staying and working here"

"Or course Master Severus" Dobby followed Dilly out of the room.


End file.
